


For You

by citrussunscreen



Series: DBSK: prompts on LJ [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t suppose to rain. Junsu remembered as he fixed his tie, straightening his shirt so that it didn’t look too crumpled that the radio clearly said that it was going to be a fine and sunny day. It wasn’t supposed to rain. Yet, he had miraculously found an umbrella in his school bag anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Title:** For You  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun [DBSK], Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Heechul [Super Junior]  
**Pairing:** Yunho/Junsu, light!Jaejoong/Changmin, mild!Heechul/Eunhyuk  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** AU, smut  
**Length:** ~10,700   
**Prompt:** kpop_prompts on LJ: opt#4 - #008: Bulimic Manifest  
**A/N:** For blueplue_hotaru, Happy Birthday~~<33 Ah, I realised that this was kinda longer than I expected, I’m sorry for the slow development of the story. ^^” And truthfully, the prompt plays too small of a part in this ficc. ^^” Oh, there’s probably heaps of typos in this ficc, please ignore the inconsistency. m(_ _)m

It wasn’t suppose to rain. Junsu remembered as he fixed his tie, straightening his shirt so that it didn’t look too crumpled that the radio clearly said that it was going to be a fine and sunny day. It wasn’t supposed to rain. Yet, he had miraculously found an umbrella in his school bag anyway.

By the time he had taken his umbrella out, the wind had gotten to his hair, it was unruly and damp. He was sure that it smelt like the rain. Taking a quick look at his watch, Junsu cringed when he saw what time it was. He could still make it to school on time if he ran.

 A loud ‘meow’ reaches his ears. Junsu immediately halts and stares at the black cat that was trying to hide from the rain. Shifting, Junsu looks left and right before he drops his umbrella besides the wet cat. Immediately, Junsu takes off under the rain, running, hoping that he’d be able to get to school on time.

Junsu nearly screams when a car comes screeching up next to him. He holds his breath before he lets it go and starts running towards school again. However he stops when a voice calls out to him.

“Hey!”

Looking back curiously, Junsu points to himself. He sees a hand peek out of the heavily tinted car window, beckoning him to come closer. Hesitantly, Junsu walks towards the car, wondering if the driver was lost in the small suburb he was in.

“Are you lost? Can I help you?” Junsu asks politely

A deep chuckle escapes from the car, and Junsu can do nothing but quirk an eyebrow.

“Here,” an umbrella is extended towards the now thoroughly soaked Junsu, “it’s for you.”

Shaking his hands, Junsu bows politely in gratitude, trying to explain that he no longer needed one as he was soaked to the bone already. However, it was hard to reject when the umbrella was literally thrust into his arms before the car drove away.

Sighing, Junsu opened the umbrella for the fun of it and started sprinting towards school again. He checked his watch again and cried desperately when he realised that he had really little time left.

Even though Junsu had made it to school just in time, he was sent out of class to the nurse’s office when his appalled teacher, Kim Jaejoong noted just how soaked Junsu was.

“Changminnie~” Junsu sing songed as he opened the door to the nurse’s office.

Junsu smiled brightly when a displeased face turned to greet him.

“School’s barely started for the day and you rock up here already?” the nurse, Shim Changmin asks with a sigh.

Giving the other a sheepish smile, Junsu shrugs, “hey, at least I’m not injured, I just came to get a change of clothes”

Looking at Junsu, Changmin frowned deeply before he got up from his most comfortable chair with a sigh and grabbed a spare set of clothes for the literally drenched student.

“Thanks”, Junsu took the set of clothes with appreciation before he hastily changed into them. Changmin rolled his eyes before he went back to whatever he was working on before.

“Hey, Changmin”, Junsu suddenly speaks up, “how’s your family doing?”

“Hm?” Changmin gently drums his fingers on his wooden desk, “not bad, why?”

Shrugging again, Junsu diligently does his tie, “just wondering.”

“Have you not been calling your family again?” Changmin asks, taking a quick glance at the guy that was classified as his family friend.

“Mm~” Junsu made sure that his tie was aligned correctly with his shirt, “they’re all too busy overseas to talk to me.”

Changmin does not say anything and merely listens to Junsu talk.

“I can understand that they’re working hard, so it doesn’t bother me, and I guess knowing that your family is doing well kind of makes me feel that my family is doing well too.”

The taller man places a comforting hand on Junsu’s shoulder, “You should quickly dry your hair and then head back to class, otherwise Jaejoong is going to chop off your head.”

Taking a glance at his watch, Junsu smiles, sticking his tongue out before he rushes out of the nurse’s office and back to his own classroom.

Silently, Junsu slipped back into the classroom and into his own seat, he sent a cheerful smile at his best friend, Lee Hyukjae before he opened his textbook to the relevant page.

He feels a small tap on his arm. Junsu looks over at who was tapping him and was not surprised to see Hyukjae trying to get his attention.

“Why’d you get here soaked?” Hyukjae asks quietly so that the teacher who was teaching does not notice that he was not in any way concentrating on the class, “I’d understand if you forgot your umbrella.”

Junsu smiles slightly at the other’s worried tone, he shook his head before answering, “I gave my umbrella away.”

Hyukjae stared at Junsu as though he had been looking at a blank piece of paper for the whole day, “I want to call you stupid.”

Junsu twitches slightly at Hyukjae’s comment before he remembered that he had received an umbrella, “And then someone gave me an umbrella, but I was already soaked by that time” Junsu whispers to Hyukjae, pulling out the umbrella he had received. He was just about to hand the umbrella to Hyukjae when he noticed that a name was elegantly inscribed onto the handle of the umbrella.

_Jung Yunho_

Blinking, Junsu runs a finger across the name before he looks back at Hyukjae only to find that he was staring at something that was clearly not Hyukjae’s waiting expression. Looking up, Junsu found himself face to face with his teacher.

“Kim Junsu”, the teacher tapped his fingers on Junsu’s desk, “not paying attention in my class again? I’ll have you see me during your break.”

Nodding obediently, Junsu apologises sincerely for disrupting the class before placing the umbrella back in his bag and facing the front of the class again. He did not forget to stick his tongue out at Hyukjae before he returned his focus on learning.

When the bell rang and signalled the end of the class and the start of the short break they had, Junsu grumbled and followed his teacher out of the classroom, giving an apologetic grin to Hyukjae who only smiled back with understanding.

“Junsu-ah, have you been eating well?” Jaejoong asks immediately, worried.

“Mm~” Junsu answers, walking a couple of steps behind his teacher.

“Did you wake up late and get caught in the rain?” Jaejoong takes a glance at the uninterested Junsu.

“No, not really” Junsu answers before he finds himself outside the nurse’s office again, “do I have to go back in there again?”

A sharp nod was all he received before he was pushed inside of the nurse’s office.

“I knew you’d come back with Jaejoong, Junsu”, Changmin states without even looking at who had entered.

“Yah, Changmin-ah, how could you not dry Junsu’s hair before sending him back to class?” Jaejoong asks, arms crossed, staring at Changmin for an answer.

Junsu smiled innocently before he told Jaejoong, “Changmin did tell me, I just forgot because I really didn’t want to miss your class~”

Jaejoong twitched before he hit Junsu’s head lightly.

“Anyway!” Junsu exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, “my hair is dry already, and I really don’t want to miss out any more on my break, so I’m going to head back first”, he glances at both Jaejoong and Changmin, “I’ll leave you two to your own lover’s quarrel.”

As soon as Junsu made his exit, he was tackled by Hyukjae, “let’s go play soccer now!”

Grinning widely, Junsu nodded with enthusiasm but suddenly stopped in his tracks when he realised he needed to return that umbrella. Jung Yunho’s umbrella. But where was he going to find a guy named Jung Yunho? The suburb was small, but quite a number of people do live in such a small suburb.

“Hyukjae, would you happen to know anyone by the name of Jung Yunho?” Junsu asks as he kicks the soccer ball towards Hyukjae in the corridor since it was still raining outside.

“Ah! Yeah, he’s Heechul best friend. Why?” Hyukjae asks lazily, his concentration on the soccer ball.

“Oh, I just owe him something, you know, that umbrella”, Junsu answers before he pauses as he holds the soccer ball under his foot, “wait, Heechul? THE Heechul you’ve been ditching me for?”

Hyukjae rolled his eyes at Junsu, “if you’re going to blow this out of proportion again, I’m going to walk away this time.”

Sulking, Junsu pouted and kicked the soccer ball back to Hyukjae, “you just spend a lot of time with him these days.”

Shrugging, Hyukjae kicked the ball back towards Junsu, “when you find someone you like, you’ll be spending less time with me too. Though I’d probably rip off that person’s head if we ever meet.”

Junsu did not know what to make of Hyukjae’s statement, “does that mean I get to kindly rip off Heechul’s head when I see him?”

Hyukjae looked at Junsu with a blank expression before he started laughing.

Junsu never got his answer.

When lunch break finally came around, Junsu latched tightly onto Hyukjae’s arm, not letting his best friend go anywhere, whining.

“Junsu!” Hyukjae exclaimed, trying to pry the younger boy off his arm, “let me go!”

“No!” Junsu persisted, “stop ditching me for Heechul!”

Flabbergasted, Hyukjae only tried harder to peel Junsu off.

“Heechul is actually a poisonous seven headed snake! He’s going to bite you and kill you when you’re not suspecting! I can’t let you go!” Junsu cried out, his hold on Hyukjae tightening.

“God! Junsu! You don’t even know what he looks like!” Hyukjae pinched Junsu’s cheek with his free hand, “and you’ve been playing too many video games!”

“That’s only because you don’t play with me anymore so I have to game by myself!” Junsu shouts, ignoring the pain from the pinch on his cheek.

Hyukjae immediately stops trying to shrug Junsu off when he remembers that Junsu is currently really living by himself with his family all busy working overseas. He was attention deprived.

“Okay, tell you what, why don’t you go grab that umbrella that supposedly belongs to Jung Yunho-sshi and we go find Heechul together?” Hyukjae suggests to Junsu, hoping that the other would simply smile and nod.

“Can we not go see Heechul?” Junsu asks, his voice suddenly tiny.

Sighing, Hyukjae nods, “You don’t have to go see him, I’ll just go see him myself, plus, we’re bound to see Heechul if we’re going to go look for Jung Yunho-sshi”

Junsu cries out exaggeratedly in despair at Hyukjae’s answer but allows for Hyukjae to drag him down the corridor nonetheless, making sure to grab the umbrella Junsu wanted to return.

He wanted to claw someone’s eyes out when they stopped in front of a classroom that was not theirs. And Junsu just knew that a teenager named Heechul was in that room, waiting for Hyukjae.

“Heechul!~” Hyukjae smiled brightly, pulling Junsu into the classroom as well as he strode over to the teenager named Heechul.

“Ah, Hyukjae, how many times do I have to tell you to call me ‘hyung’!?” Heechul crosses his arms and looks at the slightly shorter teenager.

Smiling sheepishly, Hyukjae pulls Junsu to meet Heechul, “this is my best friend, Junsu.”

“Oh?” Heechul takes a good look at a Junsu who’s glaring daggers at the older teenager, “Junsu is cute, isn’t he?”

Hyukjae rolls his eyes, “you think anything and everyone is cute.”

Heechul snorts.

“Actually, he’s here to look for Yunho-sshi”, Hyukjae explains to Heechul, “do you know where he is?”

“Yunho?” Heechul ponders for a little before he smiles, “he’s probably in the library…why are you looking for him?”

“Just returning something-“ Hyukjae was going to explain but was interrupted when Junsu tried to spontaneously pull Hyukjae out of the classroom.

“Junsu!?” Hyukjae cried out, trying to free himself from Junsu again, “what are you doing?”

“We’re going to go find Jung Yunho-sshi right?” Junsu looked at Hyukjae innocently.

Hyukjae blinked and looked back at Heechul.

Sighing, Junsu let go of Hyukjae’s arm, “I’m sorry, I understand”, he gives Hyukjae a small smile before he runs out of the classroom himself and towards the library.

It was a simple task, to make it to the library, however, figuring out which student was Jung Yunho was a problem, blinking with wide eyes, Junsu scanned the library and hoped to find a boy that hopefully had a large ‘I am Jung Yunho’ label on him. Though of course, that label did not exist. Sighing, Junsu held the umbrella that was not his tighter in his hands and gently tapped his chin, thinking about what to do next.

“Is something wrong? Can I help you?”

Junsu turns around to meet a handsome face. A very handsome face that took his ability to currently speak.

Smiling, the teenager looks over Junsu’s shoulder before looking back at the shorter teenager and asking with a smile, “is there a book you want but can’t reach?”

Choking on nothing, Junsu twitched slightly. He wasn’t THAT short. Though as he looked back at the guy with the handsome face, he was lacking a little in height. Though the thought of being taller than Hyukjae comforted him.

Shaking his head, Junsu backed away from the other student a little. He turned around and began to walk off before he halted in his step as he realised just how impolite he had been. Quickly turning back, Junsu went up to the teenager that had kindly offered help and tapped his shoulder.

Two pairs of eyes blinked at each other.

“Um”, Junsu shifted nervously, looking down at his shoes. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like it was hard to say ‘thank-you’ to someone who actually deserved it, “th-thank-you for…”

“For the umbrella?”

“Eh?” Junsu looks up, a little surprised at what he was hearing.

“Oh? I got it wrong? Sorry.” The student apologises hastily, smiling sheepishly.

“You, you’re Jung Yunho-sshi?” Junsu takes a stab in the (not as dark) dark.

Smiling, the teenager nods.

And Junsu wonders how someone could look so handsome even when nodding.

“Anyway, the library is a quiet area, if we want to talk, we should go outside”, Yunho explains as he gently pulls Junsu out of the library, holding onto the other’s arm.

Junsu does not agree or disagree as he merely lets himself be pulled out of the library, his other hand still holding onto the umbrella.

“Jun Yunho-sshi”, Junsu starts, wanting to hurry and return the umbrella and then go save Hyukjae from the evil clutches of the demon Heechul.

“Just Yunho is fine”, Yunho interrupts Junsu’s sentence, waving his hand around, trying to explain with hand gestures that being called ‘Jung Yunho-sshi’ by a fellow student was too uncomfortable.

Nodding hesitantly, Junsu hands the umbrella back to Yunho, “Thank-you for your kind gesture this morning, Yunho-sshi.”

Yunho takes the umbrella from the other’s hand with a small smile.

“I’m Junsu. Kim Junsu” Junsu introduces himself, wanting to not forget his manners.

Nodding, Yunho’s smile brightens, “I know, you’re the best friend of Heechul’s Hyukjae.”

Junsu finds that his breath hitches at the Heechul’s name. He really did need to go save Hyukjae.

“You know, I saw you this morning”, Yunho speaks, taking Junsu’s attention, “I saw you give your umbrella to the kitty.”

Laughing nervously, Junsu scratched his head. He didn’t know what to say.

“I thought an angel had descended from the sky…” Yunho laughed cheerfully, making Junsu’s cheeks heat up brightly.

“Anyway, since you don’t have an umbrella today, just take mine. It might just rain after school today” Yunho nods with confidence, placing his umbrella back in Junsu’s hands, “you can return that to me if you ever get a new umbrella, and I wouldn’t mind if you donated this umbrella to someone in need either.”

“O-okay, thank-you”, Junsu gives Yunho a grin, “anyway, I’ve got to go save Hyukjae now, so I’ll see you later?”

Waving with an honest smile, Junsu walks before sprinting off to go find Hyukjae.

“Hyukjae!” Junsu quickly opened the door to the classroom where he had left Hyukjae.

“Junsu!?” Hyukjae looked at Junsu with excitement before he walked over to Junsu and swung an arm around the other’s shoulder, “did you find him?”

“Yeah”, Junsu smiled, “let’s go get lunch now~”

“Ah, I’m having lunch with Heechul…” Hyukjae looked at Junsu and expected that ‘AGAIN!?’ stare Junsu was giving him, “come join us, there’s enough for you too, I’m sure”

He was hesitating at first, but he gave in to his grumbling tummy and eventually sat down to eat with the other two. And after a while, he found that Heechul’s presence wasn’t all that bad after all.

“I actually can’t believe you found him”, Heechul commented, “when he’s in the library, he’s usually buried under a pile of books, I always just walk past without even knowing that there was a person there”

Hyukjae laughed and nodded, knowing what Heechul was talking about.

Junsu merely blinked and wondered if they were still talking about the same Jung Yunho.

“How’d you know he was under the pile of books?” Hyukjae asked Junsu, gently squeezing Junsu’s cheeks, “do you have some kind of secret radar?”

Junsu pushed Hyukjae’s hands off his cheeks and shook his head, “no, it was coincidence, he just popped out of nowhere and offered me help…”

“Help?” Heechul stared at Junsu, trying to imagine what kind of demise the poor boy might’ve been in.

“He asked if I needed help reaching a book I couldn’t reach…” Junsu explained, already feeling embarrassed

“That would make sense since he is kind of tall, right?” Hyukjae muses, looking at Heechul for confirmation.

Junsu nods vigorously, “he’s handsome as well”.

The other two stop eating and look at Junsu.

“Hm?” Junsu looks a little surprised at the stares Hyukjae and Heechul were giving him, “did I say something wrong?”

“N-no, just didn’t expect that highly subjective comment”, Hyukjae answered with a small smile.

“Yunho would be happy if he heard that”, Heechul added, frowning a little, “though there’s no way he’s more handsome than me.”

Junsu did not understand and merely brushed the topic aside.

“So why haven’t you returned the umbrella?” Hyukjae asked, wondering how they had diverged into so many smaller topics.

Taking a look at the umbrella, Junsu shrugged, “he told me to keep it for now.”

For the rest of the day, Junsu spent it looking out of the window and at the rain. It was a refreshing sound, yet it depressed him just a little. When the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Junsu sighed and got out of his seat. It was still raining.

“Junsu”, Jaejoong speaks, placing a hand on Junsu’s head, “It’s raining, I’ll take you home.”

Junsu couldn’t say no to the offer and smiled wryly in reply, “thanks”

“Give me 30mins, okay?”

Picking up his bag, Junsu nodded, showing that he understood.

“Are you going to go see Heechul?” Junsu turned around to ask his best friend.

Hyukjae gave Junsu a guilty smile, but it was bright nonetheless, “I am”

“I’ll come with you”, Junsu smiled, grabbing onto Hyukjae’s arm again, this time, his fingers moving to crack the other’s knuckles, “I need to go see Yunho-sshi”

“Whatever”, Hyukjae sniffed before he took his hand away from Junsu who was laughing. You’d think he were use to having his knuckles cracked every day.

Though as soon as Junsu saw Yunho, who was waving energetically with a warm smile, he lost his laughter. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, and he could feel his palms become sweaty. There was definitely something wrong with him.

Junsu could barely hear Hyukjae tell him that he was going to run off to with Heechul first and that he’d drop by later that night to play video games. All he was focused on were Yunho’s wondering eyes.

“What’s up?” Yunho asked casually, smiling dazzlingly.

“Um”, Junsu fidgeted, nervous

Frowning slightly, Yunho hesitantly placed an arm around Junsu, like how he had seen Hyukjae place an arm around the teenager in the corridors sometimes, “don’t feel nervous and just tell me”

Junsu tenses when Yunho places an arm around his shoulder, he wonders when he had gotten so familiar with the other, but relaxes when he realises that the taller boy had no evil intentions, just like how Heechul had no evil intentions.

“I just, wanted to give you the umbrella back, it’s raining” Junsu states, finally easily smiling at the taller boy, “my cousin is taking me home, so I don’t need it.”

Yunho raises an eyebrow and studies Junsu’s expression

“I’ll feel bad if you got soaked in the rain because I took your umbrella” Junsu quickly added.

Smiling widely, Yunho pats Junsu’s back softly.

Junsu wonders why he found the crooked teeth so attractive.

“A handsome man won’t get hurt in the rain”, Yunho tells Junsu, “so keep the umbrella”

The shorter teenager wonders if it’s okay to just randomly punch the other. He was handsome too.

Yunho smiles softly at Junsu’s offended expression, his fingers go up to lightly pick at Junsu’s soft hair, “you’re not handsome, you’re pretty, not pretty like a girl, but pretty, a pretty boy.”

He didn’t know if he should feel even more offended or insulted. Junsu was sure that if it were Hyukjae or anyone else for that matter who called him pretty with such honesty, he would’ve twitched and kicked them in the shin. But there was just something peculiar about Yunho, it made him blush and stammer.

“Well then, I’ll be heading off, see you around!” Yunho beamed at Junsu, giving the shorter one last pat on the shoulder before he walked off.

Junsu nodded slightly and scratched his cheek lightly in confusion. He had no idea what just happened, but it had left his heart racing. Shaking out of his reverie, Junsu checked the time on his watch and decided that if he was going to get a lift from his dearest cousin, he might as well go wait for the guy, even if it were a little too early.

He didn’t have to wait long before Changmin and Jaejoong walked down the corridor with small chatter. Junsu smiled brightly and immediately took Changmin into a bear hug. Jaejoong simply clicked his tongue at his immature cousin.

“Junsu”, Jaejoong states in a very lecture like tone as he puts his seatbelt on.

“Hm?” Junsu looks at Jaejoong through the rear mirror, just a little scared.

“If you come to school late or wet once more, Changmin and I have decided that we’ll pick you up every morning to school.” Jaejoong told the young student, his voice firm.

Junsu’s eyes widened, “but the two of you get to school an hour earlier than everyone else!”

“That’s not the point”, Changmin pointed out, “we just want the best for you.”

He understood their intentions, but it wasn’t like Jaejoong and Changmin were his parents. He found it oddly ironic that his parents didn’t care as much what he was doing, “I’ll try waking up earlier and going to school a little earlier than before”, Junsu told the other people in the car solemnly, already dreading the extra 10 minutes of sleep he would now have to give up.

By the time Junsu had reached the house he lived in, the rain had stopped. He waved goodbye to Jaejoong and Changmin and wondered how he could get rid of their worried expression and replace them with a smile.

Though as soon as he opened the door to his house, Junsu quickly closed the door again. He had nearly forgot that Hyukjae would be coming over later that day for some best friend bonding. Mentally screaming at himself, Junsu ran all the way to the closest convenient store. He was in need of stocking up on some snacks.

Grabbing a basket, Junsu quickly heads towards the aisle for snacks and starts packing in snacks he knew both he and Hyukjae enjoyed. Though if anyone asked him, he would most certainly say he would never eat any of Hyukjae’s favourite snacks unless he was forced into it. The snacks were going to be a hassle to carry home, he only had two hands after all.

“Junsu?”

Junsu looked up just as he was piling his snacks into plastic bags so that he could take them home. “Ah! Yunho-sshi! What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing”, Yunho replied, “there really aren’t that many reasons to why someone would come to a convenience store, you know?”

Laughing a little, Junsu nodded, “but I’ll need to get going now, so I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Do-do you need help with that?” Yunho looks towards the many bags of snacks Junsu was carrying, “I know they’re probably all really light, but you look like you just came back buying from a shop that was selling things for free.”

Heartedly laughing, Junsu nodded vigorously, “I’d actually love that”

Gently, Yunho took half of the plastic bags into his own hands, “so why did you buy so much?” Yunho wonders as they two of them slowly walk back to Junsu’s house, “you’re so thin and petite, can you really fit down all those snacks into you?”

Carefully, Junsu pretended he did not hear Yunho’s ‘thin and petite’ comment, he too had muscles…just not a lot and it wasn’t very showy. “Remember how I told you Hyukjae was coming over? The two of us eat a lot”, The shorter boy took a look into the sky and worried that it would rain again, “it would be nice if you stayed over and joined us too” Junsu invited.

“Oh, I can?” Yunho sounded surprised, though his lips quickly curved up into a handsome smile.

“It would be my pleasure”, Junsu chuckled, thinking that he should probably call Heechul over as well. Just for the sake of it.

Even though Junsu didn’t live far from the convenience store, it wasn’t long before the sky rumbled a little, rain started to drop, leaving whatever it touched, wet.

Looking up into the sky, Junsu cringed a little when the rain started hitting his face.

“Junsu, you have my umbrella on your right?” Yunho asks, his free hand already reaching out for Junsu’s bag, searching for his umbrella. When he found it, he took it out gleefully and opened the now very handy and convenient umbrella. Shielding from the rain.

“Ah”, Junsu looked at the umbrella with a little awe, “I totally forgot”, he looked at the hand that was grasping the handle of the umbrella and blushed slightly, it was nice to have someone hold the umbrella for him even though it was a little embarrassing, “thanks”, Junsu murmurs, “for the umbrella.”

“You’re welcome” Yunho nods, making sure he was shielding the shorter boy properly.

It wasn’t until they had gotten back to Junsu’s house when Junsu noticed that half of Yunho was wet.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry”, Junsu quickly apologises, staring at Yunho with guilt, knowing that the other was busy shielding him for the rain, sacrificing his own shoulder to the rain to keep him dry.

“It’s alright, had to keep the princess dry after all. I’d feel terrible if you got soaked in the rain for a second time today.” Yunho smiled gently, “remember? Handsome men can’t get hurt by the rain”

“God! Please come in, I’ll probably have some spare clothes somewhere you can change into. Please do use the shower, Yunho-sshi”, Junsu fidgeted, he was grateful, but was also really worried. He wondered if all the worry he was feeling could amount to the worry Jaejoong and Changmin had for him earlier that day. Hyukjae probably was just as worried.

“Junsu!” a loud voice screamed happily as Junsu opened his front door. The teenager named Junsu was promptly tackled into a big hug by his giddy best friend.

“Wah!?” Junsu blinked, confused as he pulled Hyukjae off of himself, “Hyukjae! How did you get in my house!?”

“Surprisingly, you left your front door unlocked, if I told overprotective Jaejoong this, I wonder if he’ll chain you up and lock you up in a tower”, Hyukjae joked and then he noticed Yunho, “wow! Yunho-sshi, you’re soaked!”

“Hi Hyukjae!” Yunho greeted casually.

“Argh! That’s right!” Junsu gasped, hurriedly pushing Yunho into the house and then into the bathroom, quickly grabbing a spare towel, “go take a shower! I’ll find you a spare set of clothes okay?” Junsu nodded before he disappeared into a room, searching for clothes.

Blinking, Yunho merely complied and disappeared into the bathroom before he gave Hyukjae a small smile.

It took a while before Junsu could actually find a set of clothes that looked like it could fit Yunho. It was a set of one of his older brother’s clothes, from so many years ago. Shaking his head, Junsu refuses to think about his family.

“I’m placing your clothes outside the bathroom door”, Junsu knocks on the bathroom door and tells Yunho, placing the clothes right outside the door.

“Thank-you!” Yunho’s voice comes from the other side of the door.

As Yunho was busy taking a shower, Junsu wasted no time in scooting close to his best friend, poking the other on the shoulder and asking, “Hyukjae, do I look like a girl?”

Hyukjae blinked before laughing at Junsu’s questions. When he finally calmed down, he had to struggle not to laugh when he found himself looking at Junsu’s serious expression, “I wouldn’t say you look like a girl…” Hyukjae turns his head and looks at Junsu from different angles, his hands reach out to touch Junsu’s waist, “your waist is a little thin and you do have a lithe body, and your ass is kind of nice and plump.”

“Yah, Hyukjae, stop touching you pervert”, Junsu huffed, pushing his best friend’s hands away.

Hyukjae rolled his eyes at the younger teenager before he tackles the other boy, “but you’re so cute~”

Junsu groans before he kicks Hyukjae off, “what about Yunho-sshi?”

“Yunho-sshi?” Hyukjae asks, “what about him?”

Pouting, Junsu gives Hyukjae that ‘I know you know what I’m talking about look’.

Giving Junsu a teasing smile, Hyukjae answers confidently, “compared to Yunho-sshi, you look just like a girl.” Hyukjae laughed when he saw Junsu’s horrified expression.

Sometimes, Junsu wonders why he even puts up with Hyukjae’s ridiculous and teasing words.

“Anyway, you have Heechul’s number right? Call him over, we can all have some fun together”, Junsu asks Hyukjae.

“I already did”, Hyukjae smirks, “I’m always a step ahead of you”

By the time Heechul rocked up to Junsu’s place, the rain and simmered and the two, Hyukjae and Junsu were already busy playing video games and snacking.

“I heard Yunho was over as well?” Heechul asked no one in particular. And all he got was a groan of acknowledgement from the pair of video gamers who were too busy concentrating on defeating each other to pay any attention to Heechul.

When one of them finally lost, Heechul took the opportunity and probed them both with endless questions.

“He’s showering”, Junsu answered, pointing over to the bathroom, “he should be out soon”, as soon as he finished his statement, Yunho came out of the bathroom.

“Do the clothes fit?” Junsu asks, looking over at Yunho with a smile even though Hyukjae had just miraculously defeated him in the video game before.

“Not bad”, Yunho answered truthfully, “thank-you so much.”

Junsu blushed and shook his head, “no, I really should be the one thanking you.”

Before they knew it, the four of them spent the rest of the evening gaming. It did not take long for the snacks to be finished and to order pizza.

“Hyukjae~” Junsu looks over to his best friend with puppy eyes, “are you staying over tonight?”

Hyukjae laughs before replying, “okay, I’ll just go give my parents a call.” He laughs even harder when Junsu screams with excitement and glomps him.

Letting his friend go, Junsu smiles brightly as Hyukjae goes to phone his parents.

“You two can stay over too~” Junsu turns his attention to Heechul and Yunho, “there are plenty of rooms to spare, and it can get boring when it’s just Hyukjae and I”

Heechul rolls his eyes, doubting that any moment with Hyukjae and Junsu together can be boring. They were too hyperactive to be labelled as boring, “if you don’t mind, I think I will”, Heechul returns Junsu’s bright smile, “though I’m sure Yunho can’t…”

“Eh!?” Junsu’s excited expression instantly drops, “well if it can’t be helped, I understand”, he tries to give the other an understanding smile.

Yunho shakes his head, “I’m sure it’s fine”, he smiles back at Junsu and ignores Heechul’s shocked expression.

“I turned my phone off”, Yunho explains to Heechul.

“Man, you – “ Heechul begins, flabbergasted, “I’m going to pretend I don’t know you if they send out a search party for you, alright?”

Yunho shrugs, “it’s alright, my sister knows I’m out with a friend.”

Clicking his tongue, Heechul taps his chin lightly, “your parents are crazily over protective, I don’t think they’ll ever let you go.”

Giving Heechul a wry smile, Yunho turns back to Junsu, “Junsu, do you live in this big house all by yourself?”

Shaking from his thoughts, Junsu smiles and nods, “my family is working overseas, for now, my cousin is my guardian till I turn 18.”

Hyukjae walks back into the company of his friends with a smirk on his face, he sits next to Junsu and places an arm around the other’s shoulder, “Junsu-ah, my family says hi”, he leans in and softly whispers into Junsu’s attentive ear, “they think you could pass off as a girl as well”

“Yah!” Junsu immediately stands up, looking scandalised, “why is everyone being like that recently!? If anyone! If anyone!” Junsu looks around the room before he points at Heechul, “If anyone! Isn’t Heechul-sshi more so than me!?”

“Heechul?” Hyukjae takes a look at Heechul before he bursts out in laughter, “he’s a girl”

Yunho nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly, “he gets mistaken as a girl a lot”

Heechul merely smiled and took it as a compliment as Junsu agreed passionately.

“But you look like a girl, Junsu”, Hyukjae noted, poking the other’s baby cheeks.

Deflating, Junsu squeezes his own cheeks and wonders if he really does look a little like a girl. The thought makes him wince.

A week later, Junsu’s doorbell rings, he opens his door expecting to see Hyukjae but ends up looking at a giant brown teddy bear instead.

“For you!” Yunho’s head pops up from behind the teddy bear with a smile.

“Eh?” Junsu takes the teddy bear with a little surprise.

“It’s to keep you company when you’re feeling lonely”, Yunho told Junsu, “I noticed you were missing one the first time I came over.

“Oh, thank-you so much, Yunho-sshi”

Frowning, Yunho places a hand on Junsu’s shoulder before he reaches up to pat Junsu’s head, “you can call me ‘hyung’, you know?”

Junsu nods, flushing red, “I’ll try”

The rest of the schooling year was spent dwindling away, staring out the window before turning around to face the class and pretend to listen to the teacher yabber on. As the end of the school year slowly closed in, Junsu slowly started to remember to drop the ‘sshi’ honorific he had assigned to his friends, replacing them with ‘hyung’ and a cute smile.

Junsu sighs on the first day of the new school year. It was going to be a long year, the last year of high school.

“Which university are you planning to go to?” Hyukjae asks Junsu during their lunch break

Crossing his arms, Junsu shakes his head, “I’m not sure yet”, he takes a look at the bright sky and sighs again, “I’m going to go see the careers teacher in a bit”

“Park Yoochun?” Hyukjae asked, “I saw him at the end of last year, remember?”

Junsu nods

“He was, well, helpful, I guess, that is, if you have a vague idea of what you might want to do in the future.” Hyukjae adds before he spots Heechul and Yunho waiting at one of the benches, he waves enthusiastically and pulls Junsu along.

Joyfully smiling, Junsu pretty much inhales his lunch and then slumps and watches his friends eat before he suddenly sits up straight and checks the time on his watch, “ah! I have an appointment with the careers teacher! I’ll see you guys later!” he waves and dashes off before anyone could even say anything.

Junsu bites his lips nervously before he knocks on the door of the careers teacher’s office.

“Come in”, a low voice comes from the other side.

Tentatively, Junsu opens the door and bows politely at the careers teacher, “good afternoon.”

“Have you got any ideas on what kind of course you want to study?” the man called Park Yoochun asks, smiling.

“Not really, but I’m interested in music”, Junsu muttered, anxious.

“Music”, Yoochun repeats, “like, performing arts?”

“I guess”, Junsu looked up at the older man with an expression clearly telling the other he was still uncertain.

“You know”, Yoochun takes out a piece of paper and starts to jot down the names of courses and universities so that Junsu could go research by himself later, “most students don’t know what they want t do at the age of 17, 18. I’m not surprised you don’t”, Yoochun hands the piece of paper to Junsu, “take your time to decide, but for now, take a look at these music related courses, you might just find something really appealing.”

Nodding, Junsu takes the piece of paper with appreciation, “I was thinking I’d like to go to a local university, somewhere not too far”, Junsu comments, taking a quick look at the list.

“Okay”, Yoochun points out the local universities for Junsu, “remember to keep your options open, come find me again if you have anything you want to ask”

“Thank-you”, Junsu smiles as he leaves the office, his eyes scanning the list of universities and music related courses. His future was going to be bright and laughter plentiful.

It was after school that day when Junsu and Yunho were walking home that Junsu asks the slightly older teenager, “Yunho-hyung, which university are you planning to go to after high school?”

Shaking his head, Yunho answers, “I’m not going to university, so I’m not applying.”

“What? Why?” Junsu asks, bewildered.

Yunho purses his lips, before he tells the other honestly, “my family owns a big company, I’ll be working there after I graduate.”

Junsu nods, trying to comprehend even though he understood, that everyone had their own life, had their own path, and that he was probably just upset because he had hoped to spend even his university life with Yunho as well.

“Are you an only child?” Junsu suddenly asks, wondering if the other had siblings who also finished their education at high school and then started working.

“Nope”, Yunho answers, shifting his bag a little when they reach Junsu’s house, “I have a younger sister”

Junsu smiles at the new piece of information and then makes and offer for Yunho, “do you want to come in? Stay for a while?”

As soon as Yunho gave a an affirmative sign, Junsu had grabbed the taller boy’s hand and dragged him into the house, talking about playing soccer. Unfortunately, Junsu found himself seated on a wooden chair at his study table staring at his open text book.

“Hyung, it’s first day back, why are we studying?” Junsu complained, his notes already hurting his head.

Yunho raised an eyebrow before he laughed a little awkwardly at Junsu, “this year is going to be a studious year, so you might as well start studying now.”

Pouting, Junsu looked cutely at Yunho, “hyung, you’re not going to university…so why? Why are you studying so hard?”

“Hm?” Yunho pondered a little over that question before he answered with a charming smile, as though he had just realised the fact, “knowledge is the basis of life, for me.”

Snigging, Junsu tries to return his focus back onto the text book but fails.

“What about you, what kind of university do you want to get into?” Yunho asks Junsu this time.

“Me?” Junsu smiles, “I’m looking for a local university with a nice music related course”

“Hm~” Yunho wonders briefly if Hyukjae and Heechul were also looking for something similar.

There was a moment of silence where Junsu stared deeply at his text book and played around with the cross hanging from his neck. Though the silence didn’t last long as Junsu lifted his head up from the book and started to stare at Yunho, slowly, he started poking the other, first, on the arm, and when he got no reaction, he jabbed the other’s hips, wondering if he should tickle the other.

“Junsu”, Yunho speaks, taking a glance at the obviously bored teenager.

“Yunho-hyung”, Junsu looks at Yunho with a troubled expression.

“Hm?” Yunho starts panicking, wondering what could possibly give Junsu such an expression when he was clearly goofing around earlier.

“I think I’m in love with you”, Junsu speaks a little hesitant, afraid of what Yunho might say to him.

Yunho breathes, relieved, he reaches out to hold Junsu’s shaking hand and holds gently.

“I love you too”, Yunho leans in an places a soft kiss on the corner of Junsu’s lips and leans back just in time to see Junsu stare back at him with tears running down his cheeks.

Not quite understanding what the tears were for, Yunho wipes the tears off with his fingers before his arms automatically wrap themselves around petite shoulders, bringing Junsu into his chest, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

Junsu grasps tightly onto Yunho’s shirt and apologises for dampening said shirt. Yunho does not mind as he continues to hold onto the younger boy.

The next day, Junsu curls his arm around Hyukjae, not forgetting to crack the other’s knuckles as a morning greeting, “Hyukjae! Guess what!?”

“What!?” Hyukjae looks at Junsu suspiciously, “did you finish that video game without me? Because, if you did, I’m not going to forgive you!”

Junsu shook his head, he cups a hand over Hyukjae’s ear and whispers into it, “I’m in love with Yunho-hyung”

“Oh!” Hyukjae quickly turns around to face Junsu head on, “when did you figure it out?”

Blushing, Junsu muttered quietly, “recently, but I think I fell in love ever since he lent me his umbrella”

“Since it’s Yunho…I don’t’ think I’ll rip his head off”, Hyukjae jokes, patting his best friend’s back before he casually swung an arm around the other, “so long as you still love me the most”

Pushing Hyukjae away, Junsu pretended to gag before he burst out into laughter.

“But you know”, Hyukjae smirks at Junsu, “when a certain cousin of yours find out, help me say goodbye to Yunho~”

Junsu pales at the thought of what Jaejoong might do to Yunho if he ever found out.

“Just think about it”, Hyukjae continues, “what he’ll do when he finds out Yunho took your first, second, third and all your other kisses”, Hyukjae amuses himself as he watches Junsu imagine the exaggerated consequences, “oh gosh, there would be a show to watch when he finds out that Yunho took your virginity…” Hyukjae laughs when he watches the innocent Junsu’s cheeks flush crimson red.

“Wha-what, that! That’s just, oh my gosh”, Junsu stammers, embarrassed at the thought.

“I’m just kidding”, Hyukjae pokes Junsu’s forehead, “even though he may be a little overprotective and violent, we can all tell that he loves you. He won’t do anything that’ll make you cry, that cousin of yours”

“Talking about your teachers behind their backs?” Jaejoong suddenly intrudes into their conversation with raised eyebrows, “shouldn’t you be hurrying to class?”

The two students stick out their tongues playfully before running off.

“So how far have you two gone?” Hyukjae asks before he retracts his question, “I mean, wait, does he even know you like him like that? Are you two even dating?”

Nodding brightly, Junsu gave Hyukjae a dazzling smile, “Yesterday.”

Hyukjae watched for the next couple of months as Yunho gently held Junsu’s hand, watched as the two exchanged not so secret glances. It was sweet, Hyukjae mused, and he just knew Yunho was filling in a spot inside of Junsu’s heart that he couldn’t fill himself.

“Junsu-ah”, Changmin spoke as he disinfected a soccer wound on Junsu’s knee, “have you been feeling a little chirpy recently?”

“Eh?” Junsu blinks innocently at the other before giving the other a smile, “have I?”

“You have”, Changmin told the other again, “I asked Hyukjae what it could possibly be, and he told me something I believe you should’ve told me a couple of months ago.”

By now, Junsu was sure Changmin was teasing him.

“You know, Jaejoong won’t murder him or anything…” Changmin told Junsu, looking sincerely into Junsu’s eyes.

Junsu was 100% sure the ‘him’ Changmin was talking about was most definitely Yunho.

“The most he’ll do is”, Changmin taps his chin a little before he smiles, “a couple of lectures and threats.”

Biting his lips, Junsu nods.

“Now”, Changmin lightly taps Junsu’s knees, “you’ve got to be more careful when you’re playing soccer with Hyukjae, I’d really hate to see any of these scratches leave behind scars.”

Shaking his head, Junsu got up and apologised to Changmin for the trouble before he left, wondering if he should pay the careers teacher a visit. Determined, Junsu goes around to take a peek into the careers teacher’s office, he thanks his luck for finding the office empty of students, politely, he knocks on the door before he goes in.

“Um”, Junsu finds it hard to explain himself when the careers teacher looks up at him queerly, “you told me that if I ever had a question, I could come find you”

“Go ahead”, Yoochun prompted, smiling lazily.

“It’s just, I was wondering, are there a lot of students who study all the way to the end of high school and then no longer want to study anymore?”

Yoochun laughed quietly at Junsu’s question, “no one ever stops studying, even after high school, people go on to work, and they learn there, it’s not like you’ll suddenly just stop learning”, Yoochun stood up sighed as he walked towards Junsu, patting the other’s shoulder, “don’t forget that”

Scratching his head, Junsu thought about what the careers teacher told him before he left with his head filled with thoughts about the future.

It wasn’t until a couple of months later in which Junsu found himself in a very awkward situation, pinned to his bedroom wall by Yunho. Junsu looks up at Yunho’s expression and he gives the other a jubilant smile.

“I love you, you know?”

“I know” Yunho leans in to capture Junsu’s soft lips.

Junsu squirmed under Yunho’s wondering hands, lifting his own hands to roam across Yunho’s skin himself. His fingers pulled at the obtrusive clothes, his lips still attached to Yunho’s own eager lips.

Without wasting time, Yunho peeled off his shirt and took off Junsu’s shirt just as easily. Licking his lips at the exposed skin, Yunho ran his fingers all over Junsu’s skinny body, his fingers occasionally brushing over sensitive nipples.

Panting, Junsu allowed for Yunho to push him harder against the wall, he stretched out his neck for Yunho to devour as he wrapped his hands around the taller boy’s neck, his fingers stroking through Yunho’s silky hair.

“Yunho-hyung~” Junsu moaned as he felt Yunho’s knee rub against his erection.

“Patient, Junsu”, Yunho whispered into Junsu’s ear as he held Junsu’s bucking hips down so that he could undo the other’s pants, pulling them down with Junsu’s underwear.

Gasping, Junsu’s legs naturally lifted and wrapped around Yunho’s waist. It was embarrassing as Junsu lowered his head to hide in Yunho’s shoulder.

Showering Junsu with soft kisses, Yunho spoke carefully and softly, “don’t be embarrassed, look at me”, he ran his hands down Junsu’s sides and legs, admiring the other’s smooth and nearly flawless skin.

Hesitantly, Junsu looked up and into Yunho’s eyes. His blush darkened even more as Yunho gave Junsu the smile with the crooked teeth. The smile he loved so much. Lips were pressed against lips again and this time, Yunho’s hand wondered to grasp Junsu’s soft buttocks.

Yelping, Junsu giggled as he held tightly onto Yunho’s shoulders, breaking from their passionate kiss.

Smiling bashfully, Yunho stuck a couple of fingers into Junsu’s mouth for the other to suck. He watched as Junsu concentrated on lathering his fingers with saliva. It was a little perverted and it made him blush, though Yunho had to remind himself that what he was about to do to Junsu was going to be even more perverted.

Taking his fingers out of Junsu’s mouth, Yunho slowly inserted his fingers, one by one into Junsu as he spread Junsu’s buttock cheeks with his free hand.

Junsu dug his heels deeper into Yunho’s back, trying to bring the other closer, his hands pulling desperately as his back arched against his bedroom wall. When all of Yunho’s coated fingers were inside of Junsu, he immediately started stretching slowly, afraid to hurt the shorter boy. His free hand danced its way to Junsu’s erection, stroking painfully slow, eliciting soft moans from the younger boy.

When Yunho removed his fingers, Junsu twitched, shuddering, gasping as his fingers dug into Yunho’s shoulders.

“Hyung, I”, Junsu stutters, gasping for air.

“I know”, Yunho mumbles as he kisses Junsu’s soft lips again, the hand that was stroking Junsu’s erection lets go so that he can start touching soft skin again.

Yunho takes his pants off with ease as he kisses Junsu. Abruptly, he breaks it off, panting a little he asks Junsu, “do you have moisturiser?”

Junsu blinks innocently at Yunho, not quite knowing why the other wanted moisturiser at such a time

“So that it doesn’t hurt when I enter you”, Yunho explains, cheeks flushing just as red as Junsu’s cheeks.

Nodding, Junsu points towards his bedside table. Still carrying Junsu, Yunho walks over and quickly grabs what he needs. Skilfully, Yunho coats his fingers with the moisturiser before he presses it inside of Junsu’s entrance again, “for good measure”, Yunho tells Junsu with a lofty smile.

Junsu can barely return the smile as his breath hitches. The fingers were cold, but he relaxed quickly, welcoming Yunho’s antics.

With his other hand, Yunho lathers up his erection with sufficient moisturiser. He leans in and takes Junsu’s lips into his own caress once more before he removes his fingers and replaces it with his throbbing erection.

Gasping, Junsu’s limbs relax before they tighten around Yunho as Yunho pushes in, through the tight ring of muscles and into Junsu.

With the wall behind Junsu as support, Yunho starts moving slowly, thrusting, careful to not hurt Junsu more than he already did.

Junsu sighed happily as Yunho whispered sweet words into his ear. He was happy to be loved so much.

The next day, Heechul swung an arm around Junsu’s shoulder and sniggered, “I heard you and Yunho had a very fun night last night”

Junsu looked at Heechul, stunned, “hyung, how did you know!?”

Heechul laughs at Junsu’s expression and barely manages to calm down, “Junsu-ah, your neck is covered in love bites and you’re limping, just slightly. It must’ve been rough on you.”

Shaking his head, Junsu didn’t want Heechul to be misunderstood, “no, it wasn’t, it was very –“

Heechul immediately interrupts Junsu, “wah! Stop! I want to tease you, but I don’t want to listen to your stories of sex with Yunho.”

Junsu pouts cutely before he walks into his own classroom, ignoring Heechul’s immature tongue that was sticking out.

A couple of months later, Junsu finds himself in Yunho’s arms again.

“I’m going overseas with my family after my last exam”, Yunho told Junsu gently, “we’ll be away for a while, so it’ll be a while till I can see you again”

Nodding, Junsu leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Yunho’s lips, “I’ll miss you, but I’ll be okay”

Relaxed, Yunho pulled Junsu in closer, his arms around slender hips as he took in Junsu’s scent.

It was the last day of his exams and it was raining. Junsu smiled sadly as he opened up Yunho’s umbrella as he walked home, intending to take a nice nap.

“Are you Kim Junsu?”

Junsu turns around when he hears his name, “I am”, he eyes the woman dressed in black before him with a suspiciously.

“That umbrella is not yours is it?” the woman asks, her voice monotonous

Junsu shakes his head slowly, not quite sure what the other person wanted to say.

“I’m Jung Yunho’s mother” the woman introduces herself, she then glances to her side at a slightly shorter and younger girl, “she is Jung Yunho’s sister”

Blinking with confusion, Junsu nods and bows politely. He noted that Yunho’s sister looked just like Yunho. Beautiful features.

“I’ll be blunt and say this right out”, the woman claiming to be Yunho’s mother states, “I want you to stop seeing our Yunho.

Junsu says nothing and keeps looking at the woman with shock in his eyes. He was stunned. He could feel his hold on Yunho’s umbrella tighten, so much that he could feel the inscription of Yunho’s name imprint on his skin.

“Yunho is set for greater things in life. We can’t have you to distract him from his path, from his happiness”, the mother frowns at Junsu’s lack of reaction, “he doesn’t need you in his life, he’ll be engaged soon…”

Junsu dropped the umbrella at the mother’s words. He could feel the rain pelt him hard, drench him, and it oddly reminded him of that fateful day he first met Yunho. Closing his eyes, Junsu allowed the rain to drown out the words he didn’t want to hear.

A hand that suddenly touched his shoulder bought him back to the real world, he opened his eyes to find the mother looking sternly at him.

“We hope that you can quickly break up with Yunho and give him back the life he deserves”

Her words stung Junsu painfully, he didn’t know what to say as the mother took his hand and shook it, as if they were doing a business deal and then left, not even glancing back at the youngster.

“I’m sorry”

Junsu looked at the person who had just spoken, Yunho’s younger sister.

“But, please don’t break my family apart”

And with that, the sister left as well, trailing after her mother.

Choking into tears, Junsu gave way to his wobbly legs and collapsed onto the hard pavement, muttering apologies as he covered his eyes and mouth, silencing his sobs. A million thoughts were running through his head. But there was one particular thought that struck his heart. The sister’s pained expression still ringing in his head. The fact that he was destroying Yunho’s family.

For the next few days, Junsu had locked himself up in his own house, refusing to see anyone as he huddled himself up and contemplated with his eyes still red and puffy.

“Junsu! Su!” Hyukjae yelled as he knocked on Junsu’s door, “open up! What’s wrong!? We’re all worried!”

Junsu’s ears perk up at the sound of Hyukjae’s voice. He could tell that the other was worried. Immediately, Junsu ran towards his front door and opened the door.

“Junsu!” Hyukjae exclaimed, relief flooding his mind when he saw that his best friend was still alive.

“I’m fine”, Junsu spoke quietly, his voice hoarse, he stood motionless as Hyukjae wrapped his arms around him, “don’t worry”

“How could I not be!?” Hyukjae cried out, his hands ran down Junsu’s thin arms, “you’ve lost so much weight, have you been eating!?”

Junsu looked down and did not answer his friend’s question.

“Was it the exam? Did you do poorly?” Hyukjae asked nervously, “It’s okay if you didn’t do your best on the exam, there’s always another path you can choose to walk on.”

Shaking his head, Junsu buried his head into Hyukjae’s shoulder, his weak and thin arms loosely grabbing onto his best friend’s shirt, “it wasn’t the exam”, Junsu wondered if he should tell Hyukjae that he only had one path to walk on.

“She looks just like him, and I could tell she was in so much pain” Junsu mumbled, his voice cracking, “if I can help it, I just, simply wish that no one else would have to go through the pain of seeing their family break up.”

Biting his lips, Hyukjae rubbed soothing circles on Junsu’s back as he gently guided the other into the house. He thought about calling Jaejoong, he was Junsu’s cousin, he was bound to know what was wrong with the other. Cringing, Hyukjae quietly reprimanded himself, there was no way Jaejoong would know what was wrong if even Hyukjae didn’t know. He considered calling Heechul or even Yunho over, but for all he knew, Yunho was probably still overseas with his family.

“I can’t do this, Hyukjae”, Junsu confesses knowing that Hyukjae has no idea what he was going on about, “I can’t take away his family from him something so important, it’s too precious”, Junsu bites his lips until he felt the familiar metallic taste of blood, “I can’t see him ever again. I don’t want to feel guilty for the rest of my life”

Shaking his head, Hyukjae merely holds tighter onto his best friend, rocking the other to sleep, “hush, it’s okay, just go to sleep, you don’t need to cry anymore”

When Junsu woke up, it was already the morning after. And the first thing he saw was Changmin, in which he did not expect at all.

“Good morning”, Changmin frowned at Junsu before he quickly grabbed Junsu’s jaw and pried the other’s mouth opened, signalling for Jaejoong to literally shove food into Junsu’s mouth. Clasping the mouth shut, Changmin looked strictly at Junsu and ordered, “chew”.

Confused and too tired to complain, Junsu chewed slowly, trying to swallow but finding it hard. He felt nauseous, and before he knew it, he was vomiting over his doona. Choking, Junsu coughed loudly, he could feel tears sting the edge of his eyes. He could feel warm hands rub his back, but he paid it no heed.

“Junsu, have you been fasting?” Changmin asked, serious as he placed a hand on Junsu’s scrawny arm.

Shrugging, Junsu shook his head, “I don’t have the appetite”, he looked up and turned away from their worried expressions, “please don’t worry over me”

Sighing, Jaejoong gave Junsu a small hug before he took Junsu’s new dirty doona away, intending to wash it clean for the other.

“I’m going to go see my careers teacher”, Junsu declares as he gets out of bed.

Changmin does not say anything as he watches Junsu leave the house with Hyukjae following right behind his best friend. He was surprised Jaejoong did not explode and lecture Junsu.

“What bring you here at this time of the year?” Yoochun asks Junsu and Hyukjae curiously, surprised that students would come back to school even though their final exam was already over.

“I, I wanted to ask”, Junsu whispers hoarsely, “if I could change my university preference now”, he ignores Hyukjae’s astonished stare.

Yoochun examines Junsu for a while before he sighs, “if you’d like, you could write down what you want to change and I’ll change it for you when I can”

Giving a small nod, Junsu spoke, “I want to go to a university far, far away. It doesn’t matter which course and which university so long as it’s far, far away.”

Smiling sadly, Yoochun nods and Junsu takes his leave, ignoring Hyukjae who was following behind.

“Junsu! Junsu!” Hyukjae calls, but Junsu does not answer, doesn’t even look back. Fed up, Hyukjae sighs and puts a hand on Junsu’s shoulder. He winces when he notices that his best friend was lacking a lot of flesh, that his best friend was too bony to be healthy.

Junsu stops in his tracks and turns around. Hyukjae finds himself at a loss for words when he sees the tears.

“Junsu”, Hyukjae’s voice is softer as he wipes away the tears, “why are you changing your mind so suddenly?”

“I need to forget”, Junsu sobs, “I’m going to move far, far away so that I can forget.”

“Forget?” Hyukjae questions, confused, and hurt, hurt because he realised that there was so much of Junsu he did not understand.

“Yunho-hyung. I’m going to forget Yunho-hyung”

Hyukjae’s eyes widens as he drops his hand from Junsu’s shoulder, “what do you mean?”

“I can’t see him anymore”, Junsu states, biting his lips again, “because it hurts”

The next day, Hyukjae finds Junsu’s house unlocked and empty of anyone. The only thing out of place was an envelope addressed to Yunho. Hyukjae curses, he hits himself for leaving Junsu alone. He squeezes his eyes as he thinks about where Junsu could’ve disappeared to.

A couple of months later found Junsu sitting on the floor of a small apartment, his back against a wall, his head slumped, listening to the sound of the rain pouring down. His arms and legs were skinnier than before, for he was barely eating. Food just didn’t seem delicious anymore. He wondered why rainy days reminded him of the person he wanted to forget. His eyes land on the umbrella he couldn’t bring himself to throw away and Junsu knows the reason why.

Sharp knocks on his door echoed throughout his apartment. Junsu took a glance at the door before he slowly got up and made his way towards the door. He opened the door and saw the last person he wanted to see.

“Hyung”, Junsu gasped before he tried to slam his door shut.

“Junsu!” Yunho cried out, his foot already in place, blocking the door from being shut, “don’t”

Shaking, Junsu refused to look at Yunho, his own hands let go of the door handle and came back to hang lifelessly by his side.

Relieved, Yunho approached Junsu before he slowly wrapped his arms around the fragile boy.

“Why?” Junsu asked, a simple question that asked a million questions.

“I read the letter you left behind. You said you were breaking up with me because you wanted to date someone who wanted to take their study further than university right?” Yunho unintentionally held Junsu closer, “I got into university with the help of our careers teacher.”

Junsu shook his head.

“I know”, Yunho replied, “I heard from my sister”

Junsu tensed. The pain filled expression flitted across his mind again.

“My family is important to me”, Yunho explained, “but so are you”

Junsu tried to push Yunho away, but he lacked the strength, “family is more important”

“You can’t compare like that”, Yunho told Junsu, “they’re both important, I need them both. I’m going to die without you, you know?”

Junsu laughs bitterly, he wonders if all that time he spent without Yunho, if he were dying.

“Sometimes, you can’t have both things you want”, Junsu tells Yunho, “your family has great expectations of you, they want you to live a happy life. And I understand that” Junsu secretly reminds himself that he was envious of such a family.

“I told you, that I’d die without you”, Yunho cards through Junsu’s hair, “if my family wants me to stay happy, I’ll need you by my side.”

Lowering his head, Junsu asks fragilely, “really?”

Yunho nods, “yeah”, he lifts Junsu’s chin up with his fingers, wanting to stare into those beautiful eyes again, “I know you need me too”, Yunho leans in a places a soft peck on Junsu’s neck, smiling when he feels Junsu’s lips curve slightly into a smile.

“Everyone is waiting back at home. Let’s go back together”, Yunho smiles that same smile with the crooked teeth.

And Junsu cries.


End file.
